


Love and War

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Pranks, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “——我惹白马君生气了，”黑羽细声细气地说。“尼桑，你要救我啊。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Love and War

**柯南/白黑 Love and War**

*本篇 R 级注意

文/冰影

“尼桑，”黑羽捏着嗓子说。

“……”

电话那头传来没睡醒的关西腔：“谁啊？”

“你受伤了吗？”工藤毫无感情地说。“流血吗？血多吗？三分钟里会休克吗？”

“那倒没有，”黑羽说，“我——”

“那么我挂了，”工藤果断地说。

“——我惹白马君生气了，”黑羽细声细气地说。“尼桑，你要救我啊。”

沉默。

“是黑羽吗？”服部说着，“他又怎么了？”

“平次尼酱，”黑羽期期艾艾地说，“新一尼酱——”

服部整张脸都埋在手里：“我的天呐——”

“最多十五分钟，我就要出现在你们的卷宗上了，”黑羽泫然欲泣地说。“你们可要为我做主啊。”

服部：“真不知道白马是怎么忍得了这小子的……”

“眼看就忍不了了，”工藤朝着边上说，“看来今天白马要杀人。我早就说过——五千日元。我赢了。”

“哈？”

一个紧急刹车，黑羽一个抗议的字没说完就被挤到车窗边，脸贴着玻璃，单肩包像变形的气球一样贴在他的后背。东京的早高峰电车名不虚传，黑羽除了眼睛能动全身上下都不能动，觉得自己还能抢救一下。

“尼桑，求——”

余光里一抹红色缓缓驶近。车窗外，敞篷的阿斯顿马丁在早高峰的车流中显得格格不入，驾驶位上的金发侦探摘下墨镜，面无表情地抬头注视着他。黑羽的后半个音节硬生生卡在了喉咙里。

三秒后，白马朝他笑了笑。

“我完了，”黑羽充满感情地说。“朋友们再见。”

半小时前。

“来不及了——”黑羽叼着面包穿鞋，“白马，送我一趟吧，把我扔在三条那边就好，跑过去可能还快点——”

白马坐在餐桌前慢条斯理往面包上涂着黄油，没有理他。

“哇，”黑羽放下包，“不会真的生气了吧？” 一只鞋还在脚上，黑羽单腿蹦着跳进客厅，将头探过白马的肩，侧头打量着他。“侦探桑~”

“你用滑翔翼飞过去吧，”白马说。“不会堵车。”

“真的生气了啊，”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地说，拿起餐桌上的报纸抖了抖。“啦啦~”

一捧玫瑰花。

白马端起红茶无视他。黑羽近距离地观察了侦探的表情一会儿，左手抖了抖，面包片碰地一声变成一只白鸽。

“朱丽叶，喔朱丽叶，”黑羽握着自家鸽子深情款款地说，“我的罗密欧老了。”

白马：“……”

“以前明明很喜欢我给他带来的惊喜的，”黑羽嘟着嘴说，“现在连我去他办公室一趟都会嫌弃了，啊我该怎么办呢朱丽叶？”

朱丽叶从黑羽的手中挣扎脱逃，扑腾了两下翅膀，一团白色的可疑液体啪地一声落入侦探正往嘴边送的茶杯里。

黑羽：“……”

白马放下茶杯，温和可亲充满爱意地看着他。

“你的班车还有五分三十六点二七秒到达，”白马温柔地说。“现在从楼上跳下去还来得及，黑羽君。”

“哟黑羽，”奈良泽顶着两个黑眼圈和他打招呼，“昨天玩的开心吗？张望什么呢？”

“喔，啊，没什么，”黑羽说，神经质地摸着后颈。“组长找我了？”

“当然啊，”奈良泽拿着笔当飞镖，往墙上一叠密密麻麻已经看不出年份的便利签扔去。“我告诉他我们昨天换班，他好像不是很开心的样子，你完啦哈哈哈哈哈。”

黑羽一屁股坐在椅子上，两眼发直地看着窗外。

“昨天该不会是约会去了吧，这下要加两礼拜的班补偿啦，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”奈良泽朝着他扭动眉毛。“值吗？”

黑羽收回目光，面无表情地看了他一会儿，突然吃吃吃地笑起来，笑了半分钟，又猛地一收，用一种视死如归的神情说：“值啊。”

“完啦——”奈良泽把笔一扔，“又疯了一个——”

一天前。

“哟，黑羽小姐！” 栗原滚着办公椅拉开玻璃门，“今天怎么有空过来？”

黑羽一手拎着袋子一手抓着啤酒，朝他眨眨眼：“来犒劳你们呀。”

“什么东西这么香？” 高桥探出头来。“哇，炸鸡！”

“可是白马老大出外勤了哎，”栗原踟躇地说。“现在只有我和高桥两个人。”

“诶~是吗？”黑羽无辜地说，晃了晃袋子，“我还特意排了好久的队买的，很快就冷了哎~”

“好羡慕啊，”栗原说。“老大真幸福。”

“真香啊，”高桥目不转睛地说。“我都没吃午饭。”

“我也还没吃呢，”黑羽笑得眼睛眯起来。“不如我们一起吃炸鸡算了啦。谁让白马君大白天往外跑啊。”

“不还是因为那个 KID 预告，” 栗原说。“老大接到电话就跑出去了。真的可以吃吗？”

“本来就买了大家一起吃的分量啦，”黑羽捧着袋子左右张望了一下。“就是地方不够大哎。”

“去会议室啦——”高桥说，“快点快点——喂！栗原！别告诉老大啊！”

“说的好像我专门来找你们说白马君的坏话一样，”黑羽背靠着会议室的门，风情万种地挤挤眼睛。“我是那种人吗？”

中午十点三十四分。

“你知道事务所会议室是有持续监控的吧？”白马在他的身后说。

“呜啊——”黑羽手中的热巧克力差点砸在地上，“不要突然从别人身后冒出来啊！”

“没有擦掉录像实在是大意了啊，”白马继续说道，像是这场对话已经进行了很久一样。“还是说这又是一次明知故犯的挑战呢，黑羽君？”

“你怎么在这里啊？”黑羽咬了一口甜甜圈，抓住他的手臂左右张望，“知藤这家伙要是看到了肯定会八卦半天的，天啦——”

“今天是周四，”白马说。“知藤每周四都会去五条街外的寿司店吃午饭，那边有十二点前限定的鳗鱼定餐。”

“喔……”黑羽狐疑地说，“你很关心知藤的行程喔？”

白马挑起眉看着他。“早上你没有吃完面包，巧克力牛奶也没拿就落荒而逃——”

“等一下，”黑羽举起一只手指说。

“反对无效，”白马不为所动地继续，丝毫没有被打断的意思。“所以现在你不光饿了，还想吃甜食。离你公司最近的甜品店就是这家了，很简单的推理，黑羽君。”

黑羽把甜甜圈咽了下去，拍了拍手，又在裤子两侧蹭了蹭。

“白马，”黑羽真诚地说，“作为假洋鬼子的你可能不知道，但这样跟踪别人真的是一件很变态的事情。”

白马的唇角扬起一个似曾相识的弧度。黑羽盯着金发侦探的脸看：奇怪哪，感觉好久没看这家伙这么笑过了，但又好熟悉啊，到底是为什么呢？

柜台喊了白马的名字，白马从店员的手里接过餐盘，上面是两杯咖啡和一块蛋糕。黑羽狐疑地打量着他。

“谁说我是在跟踪你呢？”白马温柔地说。“我是在等人啊。”

一天前。

空罐沿着墙角排了一排，高桥打了个嗝，说：

“奇怪哪——怎么喝都喝不完，一开始有这么多吗？到底是放在哪里的啊？”

“当然是包包里啦，”黑羽随意地说，摇了摇blingbling的手提袋。

“可是黑羽小姐你也太厉害了吧，”栗原趴在桌子上说，“怎么搬得动啊？

黑羽摇着手指，“9012年了，怀疑一位女性的力量是很不礼貌的事情喔，栗原君~”

“哇——”高桥起哄说，“黑羽小姐真是新女性呢~”

黑羽掩着嘴笑，纯蓝的眼眸里闪着欲语还休的光。

“白马老大啊，”高桥晃着半罐啤酒说，“感觉很英国绅士呢，总是给来拜访的委托者开门什么的，还老是看着对方笑，结果人家 biu~地一下，什么秘密就都说出来了啊！”

“好了好了，”栗原说，“所有人都知道你对老大有奇怪的想法，人家已经心有所属了啊！” 他指指正无辜眨眼的黑羽。

“诶，”高桥压低了声音凑近了一点，“白马桑在家里是什么样的啊？好难想象哪——老大平日对谁都很客气，但总感觉有种淡淡的拒人千里的感觉啊。”

“高桥桑！”

“没关系啦，”黑羽摆着手，然后也压低了声音。另外两人不由自主地就把头凑了过来。“其实，”黑羽神神秘秘地说，“白马君私底下根本不是你想的那种人哟~~”

十二点零五。

知藤偷偷摸摸地出现在门口：“组长找我没有？”

黑羽心不在焉地按着笔，盯着屏幕，“嗯？”

“那就好，”知藤说，溜回工位上，“啊——真满足！感觉下午都有力气工作了呢！”

黑羽停了动作，看向他。“你已经吃完午饭了啊？这么早？”

“周四嘛，”知藤说，“那家店有午前限定的鳗鱼饭，哎呀，真是太好吃了，下次一起去吧！”

黑羽皱着眉又开始按笔。

“怎么啦？”知藤说。“组长又给你临时派活了？”

“啊，哦，”黑羽说，“就和平常差不多啊，奈良泽那家伙呢？”

“去吃饭了吧，”知藤说，“你不去吗？”

“等会儿吧，”黑羽心不在焉地随口答道。他拿起手机看了看，今天的屏幕出奇安静，一条未读信息也没有。

“真是在意啊，”黑羽嘟哝着说。“一定是那家伙故意的。”

“谁啊？”

黑羽呜咽一声倒在键盘上。

知藤：“……”

奈良泽一手夹着三明治一手拿着咖啡走进来，见怪不怪地说：“你看，我就说又疯一个吧。”

一天前。

“不会吧！”高桥差点翻倒在椅子上，“老大还有这么劲爆的爱好啊！”

“嘘，”黑羽说，“可别说是我说的啊，探酱十七岁开始就已经这样啦~”

“怪不得他吩咐过只要是搜查二科的电话就直接接进来，无论他在干嘛，”栗原说，一副得道成佛的表情，“每次一听说 KID 出预告就推掉手头所有事情就跑了~”

“探酱呢，其实是 KID 大人的头号粉丝啦，” 黑羽绵声绵气地说。“我们家里呢，整面墙，全~部~都是 KID 大人的照片喔~而且，” 黑羽忽略高桥脸上的红晕，再次神神秘秘地压低了声音，“探酱还有一个 KID 大人的抱枕，等身长的！”

栗原剧烈咳嗽起来。

“也不能怪他啦，KID 大人真的好帅啊。”黑羽袅袅婷婷地说，“哎呀，可是有时候还是会好嫉妒啊。”

“怪不得——”高桥恍然大悟地说，“我们早就说过吧，对吧栗原？白马老大遇见 KID 就无法冷静思考，哪里有一个侦探的样子啊——”

黑羽吃吃吃地笑。

“——果然还是有私心吧？”高桥继续道。“KID 的宿敌应该是京极真才对啊！”

黑羽：“……”

“这才是毫不留情充满力量的对决！”高桥用拳敲掌，兴奋地说，“啊~每次京极君出现 KID 都会落荒而逃，京极君才是不败的传奇！”

“你是说老大对上 KID 只有败阵下来的份吗？” 栗原凉凉地说，“你完了。”

“……” 黑羽猛地灌了一口啤酒。“京——” 黑羽清了清嗓子，重新细声细气地说，“KID 大人才不怕那个什么京极真啦。KID 大人那么优雅，那么富有艺术，才不会害怕这种只会用暴力解决问题的人啦~”

十二点四十五。

黑羽揪着眉站回甜品店门口。玻璃门反着光，店内装饰的植物恰好遮住了金发侦探的背影，从玻璃折射来看，对面坐着一个短发的女性，白马正双手托着下巴，不用想也知道正在露出那个招牌的温和的让人不设防的笑容——

仿佛早有预谋一样，白马分秒不差地转过头来，准确地对上他的目光。金发侦探的笑容变换了一个弧度，黑羽突然就想起来到底是哪里似曾相识了——

十年前，当宿敌还没有成为共犯的时候，白马在天台逼近 KID 的时候，那种手到擒来，志在必得的笑容。

合起来就三个字：

你完了。

黑羽倒退一步，白马已经喊住了他。“黑羽君，”金发侦探绅士优雅地站起身，替他拉开门。“好巧啊。”

“……” 黑羽捏歪了手中的三明治包装袋。“呵呵。”

“不进来吗？” 白马轻松地说。

“我要加班，”黑羽条件反射地说，“你自己慢慢——”

白马回过头，对卡座对面的神秘女性说：“介绍一下，这是黑羽君，我的 Partner。”

黑羽：“……”

白马又转过头，唇边的笑意再次变得熟悉，褐色的眼眸闪着温柔又促狭的光，像是在讲一个私密的笑话一样。

[Partner: n; 搭档，同伙，情人。]

黑羽绝望地想这回他真的完了。

白马温柔地看着他，双手抱肘，右手指节不易察觉地轻叩着——

[脸红了哦。]

黑羽深吸了一口气，换上扑克脸，公事公办地朝卡座走去，“中午好——”

“诶，” 似曾相识的女声，“白马君的事务所都已经有合伙人了吗？”

黑羽：“……”

卡座里，铃木财团的千金好奇地打量着他。有一就有二，黑羽的脑袋从右转到左，听见自己颈椎发出咔咔的声音。

卡座另一边，铃木园子的丈夫， 空手道不败奇迹，只会用暴力解决问题的京极真微微皱眉看过来。

黑羽云淡风轻毫不惊慌心平气和礼貌疏远地朝着京极笑笑。

京极：“……”

“怎么了啊阿真，”园子说，“你们认识吗？”

过了大概一个世纪，京极缓缓地摇了摇头。“奇怪啊，”十年如一日戴着 OK 绷的男人盯着黑羽说道。“又是这种似曾相识，却又难以形容的感觉。”

黑羽淡定无比地转过身，用泫然欲泣泣下沾襟弱不禁风我见犹怜的眼神朝白马求饶。

白马温和慈爱地让个座给他。

“这么多年来铃木财团一直在和 KID 交手，”白马说，“已经很有经验了。园子小姐同意帮中森警部解决这次 KID 的预告，真是感谢园子小姐了。” 白马礼貌地欠欠身，黑羽有一种想顺势把他的脑袋按到咖啡杯里的冲动。“还有京极先生。”

黑羽：“……”

白马优雅地站起来，朝着园子说：“可以允许我再为你买一块蛋糕吗？这边。” 假洋鬼子绅士起来无人能挡，园子咯咯笑着红了脸。

“阿真！我再给你买一杯拿铁吧！”园子说，跳起来。“白马君，你真是太客气啦——”

白马带着园子去柜台了，黑羽大眼睁小眼地对着京极，觉得自己一个遮掩不好就要血溅当场。黑羽两眼发直地看着甜品店墙上的钟，决定白马五分钟内还不回来就投奔尼桑。

京极清了清嗓子。“黑羽君，” 京极说，看上去和他一样不自在，“黑羽君也是侦探吗？”

“……” 黑羽扶着胸口，“怎么可能，我是一个正经的上班族。”

京极：“……”

黑羽：“我只是偶尔帮忙啦哈哈哈哈。白马没有你想像的那么厉害啦哈哈哈哈。”

京极缓缓地点了点头。“那么黑羽君也会来下次 KID 预告的现场吗？”

“哦……嘛……假如我不用加班的话，”黑羽飞速脑内运转地说。“京极先生也会去吗？”

京极的眼中突然闪过一抹犀利的光，黑羽瞬间就坐直了身体。“当然，”十年后更加不苟言笑的空手道冠军严肃地说。“我和 KID 还有好多帐要清算呢。”

“哇黑羽君你怎么出这么多汗，”端着盘子归来的园子好奇地戳戳他。“很热吗？”

“低血糖了吧，”白马温柔地说。“加班很辛苦哪。不来点巧克力蛋糕吗，黑羽君？”

东京正义四人组（群聊）

黑羽-13:21

[@工藤 尼桑！（大哭.jpg）尼桑再爱我一次！下周末你来吗！带上@服部 平次尼酱啊！]

[尽管这样说很不好但是我真的很需要一个三连杀啊！！！]

工藤-13:27

[不来]

服部-13:27

[哟黑羽，还活着呢]

[我和工藤下周末有安排了]

[不来围观你们秀恩爱了（手动再见.jpg）]

黑羽-13:29

[尼桑！！！京极真那个家伙要来啊！！！！！！！！]

[尼桑？？]

[尼桑？？？？]

黑羽-13:35

[于是这个世界上再没有我了。啊世界，再见吧，记得我爱过。（拜拜.jpg）]

白马-13:58

[（微笑.jpg）（微笑.jpg）（微笑.jpg）]

下午一点四十二。

“哟快斗，”知藤抬起头来，“诶，怎么了，脸色很不好啊，午饭吃的不干净吗？”

“组长找我了吗？”黑羽气若游丝地扶着墙。“让加班来的再猛烈些吧，今晚我就睡在办公室里了。”

知藤：“……”

奈良泽往天花板扔着球，目不斜视地：“疯得好呀——”

一天前。

“黑羽小姐真是一个好有趣的人啊，”栗原崇敬地说，“怪不得白马老大这么喜欢你。”

“要多来啊！”高桥磕着空罐说。“老大老是把你藏起来，也太没趣了啦！”

“诶，”栗原突然坐直了身体，“老大不会不希望你和别的男人一起喝酒吧——”

黑羽摆了摆手，“安心啦，什么年代了，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，又压低了声音，“我再和你们说一个秘密喔。”

栗原和高桥像两只鹅一样探过头来。

“我们家呢，”黑羽神神秘秘地说，“其实是有家规的~”

栗原和高桥交换了一个眼神。

“你猜这些家规是谁定的？”黑羽风情万种地挤挤眼睛。

高桥大张着嘴：“喔——”

栗原红着脸：“不会吧——”

黑羽直起身，优雅地翘起腿，气场全开地说：“用白马君的第二故乡那边的话来说，就是家里总得要有一个穿裤子的人啊~”

“我的三观要碎了——”高桥抱着头。

栗原半张脸贴在桌面上喃喃自语，“真没想到啊——”

黑羽笑得弯起眼睛像一只猫一样。黑羽给了他们大概三分钟脑内剧场的时间，然后伸手拨了拨头发，优雅地站起身。

“吃饱啦~”

“谢谢招待——”两只三观碎裂的鹅有气无力地说道。

“难得来一趟呢，”黑羽不经意地说，“不如我去探酱的办公室给他留个惊喜吧。”

高桥挥了挥手，“去吧，密码是1412。”

黑羽停顿了一秒，笑得更开心了，“一点都不惊讶啊~”

八点四十五。

黑羽先在书房的窗户张望了一下——没人。客厅拉着窗帘，卧室的灯也暗着。

“还没回来啊，”黑羽嘀咕着，翻身落在地上，摸出钥匙开大门。“还好还好——”

大概是在搜查二科加班吧，黑羽想，反手按下客厅灯的开关。今晚定什么外卖讨好一下呢，英国的东西也太难吃了，点炸鱼薯条的话那家伙大概会炸毛吧——

客厅的灯亮了，黑羽一口气没吸好，变成一声像小动物被踩了尾巴一样的呻吟。

KID 的照片，每一次出丑的，吃瘪的，炸毛的，每一个 KID 扮演过又出糗的角色，密密麻麻贴满了客厅的整张墙，最上面以 A3 铜版纸打印并高光提亮的一张是他前几个月被青子的扫地机器人大军追得屁滚尿流的一幕。

黑羽：“……”

工藤-20:49

[想都不要想]

服部-20:52

[一人做事一人当啊哈哈哈哈哈黑羽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]

十点三十六。

黑羽正心有戚戚焉地搓洗头发，突然感到后颈的汗毛竖了起来。黑羽抹了一把水，眯着眼睛拉开浴帘，看见白马面无表情的脸。

“呜哇啊啊——！”黑羽说，倒退一步差点摔倒，“什么时候回来的！”

白马漫不经心地伸出一只手稳住黑羽的身形。淋浴的水打湿了白马的衬衫，浴室里雾气蒸腾，金发侦探的神情蒙上一层不可捉摸的意味。黑羽清了清嗓子，觉得自己还能挽救一下。

“我等你好久啊，”黑羽软绵绵地说。

白马不为所动地看着他。黑羽转了转眼睛，改变策略：

“偷袭别人洗澡又是什么习惯？”黑羽说，“你真是越发变态了啊，白马。”

白马挑着眉开始解领带。黑羽不争气地听见自己的喉头发出咕地一声。

“你干嘛？”黑羽绝望地说，“我明天还要——”

白马解下领带围过他的脖颈，用轻柔又不可置疑的力道把他勾近了一点：“你明天请假。”

黑羽的腿一软。

“潜入我的办公室好玩吗？”白马用诱导的语气说。“上周刚听到别人说我有一份 KID 的秘密档案，这周就忍不住跑过来打探，找到想要的东西了吗？”

“怎么可能找得到，”黑羽视死如归地说，“密码都是这么简单的1412，连你同事都知道，说明你办公室里根本没有放任何证据啊。”

“喔？”白马的声音里带着笑，把毛巾扔给他，“果然很擅长推理了啊，黑羽君。”

黑羽君哼哼唧唧地把自己擦干，白马让到一边，黑羽赤着脚踩进卧室，然后猛地停了下来。

一个等身长的 KID 抱枕放在床上。

“哎嘿嘿嘿，”黑羽干笑着说，“看来你很喜欢我给你留的惊喜啊。”

“当然喜欢，”白马漫不经心地说，指尖滑过他的背脊。黑羽打了个寒战。“尤其是你贴心地给抱枕带上手铐还签了名的小细节。”

“限量特版？”黑羽硬着头皮说，“共犯福利？”

白马将头扣在他的脑袋上，轻轻的笑声吹过湿漉漉的头发，轻微的痒。黑羽盯着 KID 抱枕，总觉得有点什么地方不一样了——

“把手铐换成怀表链这种事情，”黑羽喃喃地说，“还真是有你的风格啊。”

白马没有回答。黑羽正要转头，领带却攀上他的脖颈，白马不紧不慢地将真丝领带滑过他的下颚，封住他正要抗议的唇。

“嘘，”白马说。“信我吗。”

黑羽后仰着头，大睁着眼睛，白马温柔地注视着他，于是黑羽缓慢地眨了一下眼。领带继续上行，滑过他的鼻尖，直到黑羽的眼前陷入黑暗，感官里只剩下真丝光滑微凉的触感。白马的指尖温柔地抵着他的太阳穴，短暂的停顿，无声又意味昭明的询问，黑羽的呼吸急促起来。他点点头。

白马亲吻他的后颈，用熟悉的手势将他引导到床上，黑羽仰起头，于是白马鼓励般地吻他。白马不慌不忙地数过他的每一块骨节，像在宣布着领土所有权一样，手势熟捻而笃定，黑羽觉得自己快要被剖析透明了。

“说点什么吧，”黑羽抓着床头板听着自己耳边心跳轰鸣的声音，“太不习惯了——”

好整以暇的吻。

“你想听点什么呢？”白马说，还是那种慢条斯理的语气，仿佛一点都不受影响，“接下来的三个月高桥君都会出最远的外勤，栗原君会负责所里所有的文书报告。”

“不要在这种时候说你的同事啊，”黑羽绝望地说，“这也太——”

“黑羽君还是有好多让人看不懂的地方啊。”白马漫不经心地说，好像这是一场一直在进行的对话一样。“比如为什么那么喜欢作为黑羽小姐在我的同事面前出场呢？”

黑羽徒劳地挣扎了一下，白马的手按住他，于是黑羽呜咽了一声。

“也不光是恶作剧的原因吧，”白马随意地继续道。“就像每次遇到无法处理的情感，就会让 KID 出场帮忙一样——有一些话，黑羽君自己无论如何都说不出口吧。”

白马隔着领带亲吻他的眼睛。

“黑羽君是真的很喜欢在别人面前秀恩爱啊，”白马慢慢地说，语气轻柔得像是幻觉一样，“是因为平时太别扭，而怕我感受不到你的心意吗？”

黑羽松开抓着床单的手，白马顺势握住，并吻他的指节。“如果说有什么关于黑羽君的事是我一直想不明白的话，”白马说，“大概就只有一件了。”

黑羽判断着声音的来源，微微地仰起头。白马的气息温柔地在他的耳边拨动着碎发，侦探一字一句地说：

“——为什么工藤会是尼桑呢？”

“……”

“我们还是速战速决吧，”黑羽颤着声音说，“别聊天了……”

“想什么呢，” 白马轻轻抚过他的锁骨，带笑的语气像是毒药一样。“明天你请假啊。”

黑羽简直要哭出来，“公司规定——”

“黑羽君，”白马温和地说，“你还是不要担心公司的社规了。” 温暖的指尖摩挲着他，不紧不慢的语调像是承诺一样，黑羽整个人都颤抖起来。

“今晚你应该担心的是我们的家规啊。”

很久很久以后。

黑羽的神识重新沉入身体，眼前重又明亮起来，白马正坐在床边温柔地看着他，十年如一日的眼神，像是刑罚，又像是信仰。

“不会吧，”黑羽气若游丝地说，“你连衣服都没脱啊？”

白马的手依旧没有离开过。“就像你说的那样，”调笑的语气，“家里总得有个穿裤子的人啊。”

黑羽当机立断哼哼唧唧地求饶起来。“我错了啦——”

“秘密档案，”白马说，“会在哪里呢。”

黑羽闭了嘴，将一只手搭过前额，露出一只眼睛看着他。白马侧过头，指节在他的左胸上轻叩两下。黑羽慢慢慢慢就又脸红了。

“果然不是什么正经的——”黑羽说，“还以为你有什么特别的见地——”

“没有吗？”白马说，好整以暇的语气。“好奇心很重，遇到有遐想空间的事就一定会追根究底，”白马用念档案的语气说。

“床单你洗吧，”黑羽一副死鱼脸地说。

“喜好恶作剧，”白马继续道，“因为觉得恶作剧也是一种表达心意的方式。”

“明天我就把客厅的墙拆了——”

“遇到意料之外的告白的时候会脸红，”白马的手覆上他的侧脸，语气转为一种心照不宣的温柔，“而且无论在一起多久了都会觉得对方告白是一件意料之外的事——”

“也请你矜持一点啊！”黑羽说，“假洋鬼子！”

“对我不满的时候就会去骚扰工藤，”白马说。“这大概是档案里最让人跌掉眼镜的一条了。”

“……”

“当然这都不是什么新奇的发现。”白马的指尖抹过他的眼角，唇边又扬起熟悉的促狭的笑容。“倒是黑羽君在我这里因为太过刺激而流泪的样子，绝对不能给第二个人知道啊。”

黑羽抓着抱枕丢过去。“适可而止啦——”

凌晨两点。

黑羽演出梦中惊坐起：

“可是京极他真的会来啊？？？”

黑羽摇着白马的肩：“这票真的玩大了——醒醒——”

金发侦探缓缓深呼吸几次，伸出手，勾住他的后颈。白马并没有睁开眼睛，像是没有睡醒一般，漫不经心地摸着他的头发。

黑羽戳着他，“喂——”

“有我在，你怕什么呢？”白马闭着眼睛低低地说。

月光透过窗帘，枕边人像是又睡着了一样，白日的揶揄融化成夜晚的暖意，黑羽觉得自己心漏跳了一拍。

“该死，”黑羽嘟哝着，不由得又凑近了一点。“这也太犯规了吧。”

夜色里温柔的吻。黑羽亲昵地抵着侦探的鼻尖，又得意起来，果然还是我最忠诚的共犯啊——

金发侦探的嘴角慢慢慢慢又扬起来。“毕竟在便当里放鱼这种把戏也太小儿科了。”

“……”

黑羽翻身跌回床上，感情充沛地说：“完啦——”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 于是东京调情系列暂时告一段落啦！不过之后还会有圣诞特典和新年特典，持续加糖不加价 w 系列本身的话看心情更新啦，十年后少爷小同学也和大家一起努力喔 www
> 
> 费九牛二虎之力开了个Lofter（ID：beingvv），不过之后首发还是会在微博+AO3。
> 
> 感谢所有留言转发仰天嚎叫下楼奔跑过的菇凉们！爱你们！老夫老妻初恋组因为你们而甜23333


End file.
